Although there are various types of alternating current generation systems, among these types, there is an alternating current generation system that performs so-called “phase control”. This alternating current generation system is known, for example, through PTL 1.
This type of alternating current generation system includes a power converter that has a plurality of switching elements, the quantity thereof corresponding to the number of phases of an alternating current generator, and a rotation phase detecting means for detecting the rotation phase of a rotor. The alternating current generation system is configured to achieve a desired output by controlling the drive timing of the switching elements, or in other words, the phase, based on the detected rotation phase.